Episode 4816
Cold Open Rosita introduces the viewer to some international friends - Lily from China, Chamki from India and Zuzu from South Africa, who will help show some foods from around the world. Scene #1 Chris and Elmo welcome the viewer to Sesame Street, which is hosting an international food festival with booths from many different countries. The two first visit Rosita and her abuela's stand representing the foods of Mexico. Cookie Monster appears and gobbles down some tamales. In the process, he gets some sticky flan in his fur, which he intends to use to collect more food. Scene #2 Abby and Rudy arrive at the festival. The others offer them some tamales, but Rudy hasn't had them before and doesn't want any. Abby reminds him of their promise to their father that Rudy would try something new. Chris thinks they might find something he'll like at another stand. Scene #3 They visit Lily, a tiger from China. She has a wide variety of foods (as Herry Monster samples some in the background), but particularly shows off some wontons. Rudy thinks they look wrinkly and asks for a corn dog instead. Lily laughs and admits they don't have corn dogs in China. She also claims to have never eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich until visiting America. Cookie Monster shows off all the foods he's collected in his fur, but gets attacked by some hungry chickens. The group takes Rudy to see what Alan might have for them. Scene #4 Alan's stand represents Japan (where his great grandparents are from) and serves some food to Zoe and Herry. He shows the group some udon, which Abby compares to spaghetti, hoping Rudy will be interested. He still won't try any, but Abby slurps down a noodle and loves it. Alan recommends the food at Zuzu's booth. Scene #5 Zuzu greets the gang and shows them a pot of chakalaka, a spicy South African dish. Chris loves spicy foods and tries some, agreeing with Zuzu's assessment. Chamki calls them over to her Indian table and introduces them to palak paneer, a not-too spicy dish made with cheese. She also has some samples of Indian bread - naan. Abby compares this to a grilled cheese sandwich, one of Rudy's favorites. Zuzu tells them she tried he palak paneer and it's now one of her favorite foods. Rudy gives in and tries some and immediately asks for seconds. Every eats some more, while Cookie passes by, still henpecked. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a scene from the street story, then shows a related situation with real-life kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. (First: Episode 4701) Muppets / Celebrity Padma Lakshmi hosts "Sesame Chef," a cooking competition on Sesame Street. The competitors (Elmo, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn and Oscar) have each prepared dishes using cheese: Elmo has made an inedible "cheese and banana mush," Cookie Monster's made cheesecake (which he has already eaten), Prairie makes a castle out of cheese (which is not for eating, however) and finally, Oscar has whipped up some yucky "cheese crunch surprise." They all start to eat their entries anyway, while Padma walks off disgusted. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young boy orders some tacos from the monster foodies. Cookie Monster has all the ingredients they need, but chows down on the tortilla shells, to Gonger's dismay. They drive to the factory, where they see corn being turned into the bread they need. After they send off the order, Gonger gives Cookie a spare taco shell, which he decides to share with his co-chef. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 3. (First: Episode 4705) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Elmo's World: Cooking Scene #6 Rosita, Chamki, Lily and Zuzu all say goodbye in their respective languages. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Food